Brilliantly Dancing Thoughts
by CraziiNLuvWiffRonny
Summary: It all starts out a an innocent game of truth or dare, But how far will they actually carry it?
1. Session 1: Dancing, anyone?

Session 1: Dancing, Anyone?

A/N Hey all. Ryu here. This is my official second fanfic. I kinda based it off something that wouldn't be expected of Sango and Miroku, But hey! We can all dream right?! :D Heh. But yup. I've always thought this would be cute to have happen so yep. BEFORE I RUIN THE STORY. Please, R&R! Okay!

Sango then looked to Miroku with a grin plastered all over her face. The next sound you heard was a rough thud hit the wall at Kagome-chan's house, Since the feudal era was destroyed years ago,

"NANI?! Lady Sango! What are you— "

He was then cut off but the firm pressure of Sango's lips upon him. He went a bit wide eye some, but then slowly closed them as he then cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist gently. Sango smiled widely behind that kiss as she then leaned up on him as she had her arms resting gently on his shoulders. When she finally loosened her lips from his, and moved back some, she looked at him to see what his reaction was,

"How about that, Houshi-Sama..."

She grinned as she then folded her arms under her breast and looked to him, with a "I told you so "face. He then blinked as he changed his expression and looked to her,

"I knew you couldn't resist me...Nobody can....Newp. "

He nodded as he looked to her and grinned. Usually when around him, She would try to act as innocent as she could so he wouldn't pull off one of his perverted cheesy lines. Sango then laughed gently as she looked to him. Her strap from her maroon spaghetti shirt slid off her shoulder some like it didn't care. Her short little blue jean skirt hugged her hips tightly, showing a rather large amount of her legs as she still looked to Miroku, and took in his shock and rather excited look,

"Well Houshi-sama, Now you know that you can judge me by how I act. No matter how innocent I may at, You never know if someone's a rather good kisser or not. "

She smiled brightly, as she then leaned forward some and bit at his bottom lip teasingly as she then opened the door to the exit of the closet. Yes, yes my friends. This was a little game called truth or dare. BUUUT, Wouldn't it had been even better if it were real! ANYWAYS. Miroku then blinked as he leaned back against the wall once more, in shock. He then made his way out in that baby blue button up, short sleeve shirt, that had not one, not two, not even three, but fours buttons undone. He as he worked his tight, light, blue jeans as well.

She then grinned as she walked and sat down beside Kagome some, as Miroku followed close behind and sat down as he had a slight grin on his face.

"FEH. I bet you liked that huh, Monk.."

He sneered some as Miroku looked up to him and grinned wildly once more,

"Actually InuYasha. Thank you for pointing that out. I actually did. "

He nodded at the and laughed some and shook his head as he looked to Sango, Who was looking at him as well, and winked. He then held his thumb up and pointed his index finger out to her and then quickly tilted it back some,

"Thanks for that, Babe. "

He grinned. Sango then looked to him and smirked some and shook her head and sighed some, working her hips sideways as she then held her weight with her hand on the floor. And perfect pose for her drooling opponent right across from her,

"Uh huh. "

She said as she smirked some then looked to InuYasha,

"Well, InuYasha. I dare you to escort your lovely Kagome to the new dance club that has just opened. "

She smirked, as Miroku then was quick to respond,

"And I with Sango..."

He added and looked to her and smirked, blowing her a kiss, She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Feh........................Alright. "

He said rather tensely. He then daringly wrapped an arm around her waist as it curled around her red tube top shirt. She had her hair fixed in a messy bun, and a black blue jean skirt to match all that, with a red silk ribbon around the hips to match her shirt.

"Heh. ;; "

Kagome smiled some as she then scooted over some beside InuYasha, letting her legs sit out to the side. As Miroku had eventually made his way over and claimed to his new toy and sat her in his lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulder and let them hang off loosely as he then buried his face into her neck flirtatiously.


	2. Session 2: Monk Gone Bad

Session 2: "Monk gone bad " 

A/N: And this is where it gets good! :D For all you drooling Miroku fans out there, YOUR DREAM HAS JUST CAME TRUE! Lol. But beware! He ish mine! : Clings to Miroku that she does not own, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But yup. Heh. **For all those people who read and reviewed my first chapter, THANK YOU! :D You don't know how excited I was to get those! Heh. But keep R&R! And I'll keep going! **Heh. Now I want to challenge you all, I want at least 8 review's so I can post the next session. Can you all do that for me! :D Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer tag: I do not own any of the InuYasha cast. They are all property of Rumiko Takahashi. :::::::::::::::::: :Clings to Miroku: Even though I like this one! :D Lol.

It was a rather dark night out do far, as they all walked close together as couple and couple. Sango clung to Miroku's arm, being as tough as she wad she was afraid of the dark,

"Sango dear. Your about to squeeze my arm off..." 

He said in the most polite manner. She just gave a squeak. Inuyasha looked to then curiously as he then wrapped his arm innocently around Kagome's waist. Since he wasn't so touchy, feely, like the monk this was all new to him. So he then looked down to her and smiled,

"Is this ok, Kagome? "

He asked curiously as his ears gave a twitch,

"Fine. "

She nodded some as she smiled brightly up to him and placed her hands on his wrists gently. They soon enough fell quiet and the only noise that could be heard was the clopping of the two girl's high heels against the concrete.

They now approached the new "club" that Kagome had oh so begged them to come with her too. Sango then looked to the place and smiled,

"Heh. Wow. I don't think I've ever seen so many colorful lights..." She nodded as she looked over to her 'lover' and smiled brightly. Miroku then gave a grin as he had one of his hands shoved in his pocket,

"Me either..."

He added as he then looked over to Kagome curiously to see what she had to say.

"Heh. Yeah... This is how they usually have dance clubs. All lit up."

She nodded and smiled brightly to them all. She now looked over, and up to InuYasha as she tried to study his expression, which clearly didn't work as usual,

"What do you think? "

She smiled even brighter at the sight of his curiosity,

"FEH...It's too bright...But as long as your happy..."

He mumbled that some as Kagome smiled, and Sango gave a grin. Miroku was obviously busy studying the shape of Sango's figure and how that little tight red dress fit her so well. Oh how he was so tempted to give her one little grope. But his demon hand resisted the temptations. Especially while nobody was looking.

Sango then caught on as to why Miroku was so quiet as she then looked to him and blinked, taken a bit shocked by him studying her. She then pinched his arm and gave him a slightly deadly look, "Hentai no baka! "She growled some.

Kagome heard the commotion and looked over to them a moment and laughed some. She then looked to InuYasha once more, "You ready? "She smiled as she daringly and excitedly took his hand.

Miroku then looked to the other couple through the corner of his eye, and copied the same motion. He gently took her hand and smiled warmly to her.

InuYasha looked to her and blushed some as he nodded faintly and began to walk with her, towards the entrance to the club.

Sango then blinked feeling the grasp of her hand as she looked down, then to the monk, "...Houshi-sama...I ---"She was then cut off by Miroku as he excitedly blurted,

"Come Sango-koi. "

He grinned to her as he practically drug her with him towards the club entrance.

Though this was a first for Sango to be on a date, She was excited, yet very nervous. But she wasn't the only one who noticed she was shaking slightly,

"Oh Sango. What's the matter? Can't you trust a person like me? "

He smirked now as he then pulled her gently close to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Sango then blinked and shook her head at him some. This was going to be a long night...


	3. Session 3: Closer Together

_** A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been piled with work to do for school, and finals aren't that far away! Heh. But anyway, Here is the third session for your enjoyment. R/R! **_

The Yasha group had finally made it into the club now, the lights spinning all around the room, the loud music, and all the people dancing, was amazement to them. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had never seen such things before.

" This looks fun. "

Houshi-sama said with a grin on his face, as usual.

" Heh. Why wouldn't it be? "

Sango said with a smiled as she looked over to Miroku-sama.

" Feh. I don't see the point of coming here.."

Inuyasha said with a low growl, as he looked away from the group a moment.

" You never want to have fun, do you InuYasha? "

Kagome-chan replied to him, as she then grabbed him by his sleeve as she dragged him out somewhere into the crowd as she began to dace with him. InuYasha had no clue what to do, so he just followed what she was doing.

" So, Sango. "

Miroku said as he looked to her a moment. He was dressed in a silk purple shirt, with two buttons un-done, and his hair was down as he looked to Sango with a smile. This monk was actually behaving tonight. Thank god for Sango.

" Yes, Miroku? "

Sango said as she looked to him and smiled. Seeing him all dressed up in such made a faint blush appear on her face. Though she was dressed up in a short red dress, that had a "V" All the way down to the end of her stomach, which of course showed major cleevage, and some of her stomach as well. As she wore some high-heels that laced up to her ankles, which were red as well. Miroku was having a fun time gawking at her as well.

" Do you think we should….go out there and dance…now? "

He said as he smiled brightly to her, about to take her hand.

" I guess. "

She said with a light smirk on her face as she then stood up some, and took his hand as she walked out to the dance floor with him as she smiled brightly, knowing that she would be getting herself into a lot of trouble later on…

Everything now went a bit dim, the lights did, and the music went slow as well.

" InuYasha….Are you having a good time, now? "

Kagome now had her arms wrapped gently around his shoulder as she had her head on his chest, as he had his arms around her waist gently as he looked down to her, speaking softly,

" Yeah…I guess…"

He said as he then lay his chin on her head some as his arms around her waist, tightened a bit.

_ Author Pause: Now back to Sango and Miroku, Hacha cha cha cha cha! _

" Miroku….."

" Yes, Sango? "

" Your hand is supposed to be around my waist, Not all the way down there.."

" Oh, Heh….Um…Sorry. It's the demon hand…"

He said a bit hesitant, that was always his excuse. "The wandering hand"

" It's alright. "

Sango said, having her head on his chest, and holding onto his shoulders, as her arms were weaved

underneath his, to hold onto his shoulders as Miroku had his arms tightly fixated around her waist now.

::- After dancing, the whole group went home. They arrived a few minutes as the couples were now paired up, not caring if one another saw each other, and how they were behaving.

" Good night Houshi-sama. I'm going to bed. "

Sango said with fatigue. As she went in her room now and shut the door as she then changed into her nightgown and went to sleep.

" Goodnight Sango-chan. "

He said rather sleepily as well. Everyone was worn out from there first time at a dance club, So they decided that they'd go to bed early this night. Miroku then retreated to his room, changed into his sleepwear, and plopped down on his bed, falling asleep rather quickly as well..

" Kagome…."

InuYasha said quietly, as he trailed behind her, just as she was about to go to her room, " Yes InuYa—"

She was then cut off by InuYasha pressing his lips to hers as she then was taken by shock from this, though she then closed her eyes as she felt him pull her into a soft embrace as she then wrapped her arms gently around his shoulder. After a few moments they pulled away as Kagome smiled brightly to him, not holding back the small blush on her face

" Goodnight InuYasha…."

She said as she smiled to him once more

" Yeah, I guess it was a good night…"

InuYasha said, with a smirk at that as he then went into his room and shut the door gently, As he plopped down on his bed after changing, falling asleep as well…


End file.
